In a fast time-varying channel environment (such as a high speed railway), the performance of a wireless communication system may be affected by a Doppler effect caused by a relative movement between a receiving end and a transmitting end. In addition, in a wireless cellular mobile communication system, to restrain a carrier frequency offset generated by frequency inconsistency between receiving and the transmitting ends, a frequency of a local oscillator of a receiver is generally adjusted by measuring a frequency offset of a received signal by using an automatic frequency calibration technology, thereby the frequency generated by the local oscillator is synchronized with the carrier frequency of the received signal. In a fast time-varying channel environment, an effect on the received signal caused by the carrier frequency offset generated by the frequency inconsistency of the receiving and transmitting ends has a manner similar to that of an effect on the received signal caused by the Doppler shift generated by the relative movement between the receiving and transmitting ends. Therefore, the frequency offset parameters estimated at the receiving end by the automatic frequency calibration technology essentially include both the carrier frequency offset generated by the frequency inconsistency of the receiving and transmitting ends and the Doppler shift generated by the relative movement between the receiving and transmitting ends.